mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Beast Wars Second: LioConvoy in Imminent Danger!
is a film based on the Beast Wars Second anime series, a Japan-only spinoff of the Beast Wars television show. The movie was never released outside of Japan because Beast Wars Second aired only in Japan, as a filler between dubbing the first and second seasons of Beast Wars. The movie revolves around the Cybertrons, led by LioConvoy, the Destrons led by Galvatron and a mysterious device that has crashed on Planet Gaea (A future version of Earth) , leading to the arrival of Cybertron leader, Convoy. Plot At the Cybertron base, Apache, informs the Cybertrons that an object is approaching Gaea. The Destrons also notice the spaceship. Galvatron and his brother Gigastorm discuss it, and Galvatron decides the ship is a positive sign. At the Maximal base, Apache notes the ship has landed at the North Pole. Lio Convoy sends him to investigate. Lio Junior asks to help, but the older Cybertrons tell him he is too young. Lio Convoy tells him to wait until the Cybertrons know what the spaceship is. Lio Junior feels Lio Convoy is "treating him like a kid". Tasmanian Kid proposes he go with Lio Junior to investigate. The other Cybertrons are displeased, but Tasmanian Kid says he will take responsibility for Lio Junior. Lio Convoy allows them to go. Lio Junior, Santon, Skywarp and Tasmanian Kid locate the ship, which is empty. The group searches inside the ship and, ignoring Skywarp's warnings, Lio Junior accidentally activates the ship. Skywarp quickly deactivates it and berates Lio Junior for his irresponsibility. Lio Junior later plays with more controls, activating the 'teleport gate'. The Cybertrons wonder what a teleport gate is, and Tasmanian Kid explains it can summon any Transformer from history. Lio Junior finds the control unit, but not before the Destrons find them. Max B snatches the control unit. LioJunior pursues Max B against the warnings of Tasmanian Kid. Lio Junior engages the Destron army, who tease him. The other Cybertrons emerge from the ship and battle the Destrons. Lio Junior tells Santon and Skywarp to fuse with him, but they refuse. Lio Junior does not understand, and jumps back into battle. Lio Junior regains the control unit, but is outnumbered and takes a heavy beating. Hellscream fires a missile at him, but Tasmanian Kid jumps in the way, saving Lio Junior but injuring himself. Tasmanian Kid goes into stasis lock and the Destrons gain the upper hand. Lio Junior pleads with them to stop, but the Destrons ignore him. Before the Destrons can destroy Lio Junior, Cybertron reinforcements arrive and repel the Destrons. Diver and Scuba try comforting Tasmanian Kid, who is badly injured. Apache delivers Lio Junior to Lio Convoy, who says he is disappointed; Lio Junior was supposed to investigate the spaceship, not fight Destrons. Lio Junior says the Destrons would have taken control of the teleport gate had he not intervened. Lio Convoy asks if the teleport gate was worth risking his friends for, and Lio Junior says he has no friends. Lio Convoy asks what Lio Junior's reason for fighting is. Lio Convoy explains that Cybertrons fight for peace in the galaxy. This makes Lio Junior believe he is not a Cybertron, and he runs away, wanting to defeat the Destrons. The Cybertronbase/ship flies leaves with the crew, sans LioJunior, in it, worrying over Tasmanian Kid. The Destrons report to Galvatron that they need a control unit to use the teleport gate. HellScream tells Galvatron he has scouts searching for Lio Junior, who has the control unit. Lio Junior is confronted by Galvatron and the other Destrons. Galvatron tells Lio Junior the Destrons will protect him, but he has to give them the control unit. Galvatron claims that the gate will destroy the planet in an hour if he does not give Galvatron the control device. An injured Tasmanian Kid appears, telling Lio Junior not to believe Galvatron. Lio Junior decides that if he prevents the planet's destruction, Lio Convoy, Skywarp and Santon will respect him. He agrees to help the Destrons, and Galvatron fires on Tasmanian Kid. At the Destron base, Lio Junior hands the control unit to Galvatron, who instructs the Destrons to release the teleport gate. Galvatron orders Gigastorm to search for Megatron, the "greatest and most vicious Transformer in history." Lio Junior is placed in a holding cell. Tasmanian Kid tells the Cybertrons that LioJunior defected to the Destrons. Tasmanian Kid says it is not his fault, as he just wants to become a respected warrior. The Destrons make their way to the ship and Gigastorm says he found Megatron's wavelength. They attempt to summon Megatron, but a mysterious giant Destron appears. Galvatron orders Hellscream to discover the identity of the giant Transformer. Hellscream tells Galvatron that the Transformer is called Majin Zarak. Galvatron is pleased; his new warrior is much stronger than Megatron. Galvatron taunts Lio Junior, telling him he will show him the power of Majin Zarak. Majin Zarak, piloted by Galvatron, shoots an energy blast into the sea, causing it to splash up to Majin Zarak's head. Majin Zarak transforms into an aircraft carrier and leaves. The Cybertrons watch Majin Zarak cruise through the ocean, and look at diagrams of his vehicle and robot mode. Lio Convoy is alarmed, and orders the Cybertrons to move out. Majin Zarak is cruising through the water with the Destrons on him. As they approach land the Cybertron ship flies above them, and Galvatron fires multiple guns at the Cybertrons, who hover above him, unable to get closer. They land and prepare to attack Majin Zarak. Lio Junior escapes from his holding cell. Dirgegun and Thrustol chase after him. Before they catch up, Santon and Skywarp arrive to protect him. The trio form Magnaboss, but Dirgegun and Thrustol fire on Magnaboss before retreating. Magnaboss returns to the spaceship and tries to activate the teleport gate, but there is an error. Magnaboss connects wiring from his injury to the computer, and uses it to supercharge the teleport unit. He activates it but falls into stasis lock. A beast warrior surrounded by a golden aura emerges. The Destrons launch Hellscream from Majin Zarak; he fires upon the Cybertrons as Lio Convoy decides to face Majin Zarak, instructing the Cybertrons to back him up. The Autorollers attack Lio Convoy, but Apache defeats them. Max B charges at the Cybertrons, but is knocked into the air by Bighorn. Diver and Bighorn stun Hellscream. Scuba takes down Dirgegun. Dirgegun, Hellscream, Max B and Thrustol retreat. Lio Convoy charges at Majin Zarak. He boards Majin Zarak, blowing Gigastorm away. Galvatron transforms Majin Zarak, stunning Lio Convoy. Galvatron begins charging the cannons on Majin Zarak's back, and Lio Convoy tells the Cybertrons to run as far as possible. He hits all the Cybertrons, injuring them. Majin Zarak receives a Cybertron transmission, telling him to come to B-2, signed Convoy. He believes this was sent by Lio Convoy, and that he was not damaged by the blast. Majin Zarak leaves the battlefield. A voice speaks to Lio Convoy, who is under a pile of rocks, saying he has been summoned by Magnaboss to help the Cybertrons. Still glowing, it is revealed that the voice belongs to Optimus Primal. Lio Convoy breaks free of the rocks, finding Magnaboss waiting for him. He has rescued the Cybertrons. Tasmanian Kid arrives, saying he cannot sleep while the other Cybertrons fight. Primal joins the Cybertrons. Lio Convoy sends Scuba and Diver to use the base computer to search for Majin Zarak's weak point. Lio Convoy, Apache, Bighorn, Magnaboss and Kid prepare to fight Majin Zarak. The Insectrons confirm that Majin Zarak is heading to point B-2. Magnaboss notes that once Majin Zarak enters, he will not be able to leave because of the cliff-laden terrain. The Cybertrons head into battle. Majin Zarak and Galvatron arrive at point B-2. Galvatron calls for Lio Convoy to come out. Lio Convoy calls out from above, and to Galvatron's awe, Convoy stands next to him. Galvatron is angry, asking why Convoy came. Convoy tells him that he came to defeat him. Galvatron realises that the 'Convoy' who sent the transmission was the same one. Majin Zarak charges, and Magnaboss and Kid combine their power. Magnaboss pushes against Majin Zarak, bringing him to a halt. He then picks him up and hurls him backward. Majin Zarak comes crashing down, and Galvatron falls out. He lands on a small ship with Gigastorm and flies off. Scuba tells the Cybertrons that even though Galvatron is not piloting it, Majin Zarak was alive the whole time, and is now acting on its own. Majin Zarak fires at Magnaboss and Kid, knocking them over. Convoy, Lio Convoy, Apache and Bighorn fire on Majin Zarak to no avail. As the combat continues, Diver radios Convoy and Lio Convoy, telling them Majin Zarak's weak point is the third eye on his forehead. The two Convoys power up. Lio Convoy is now Flash Lio Convoy, and Convoy is now Burning Convoy. Burning Convoy rides Flash Lio Convoy to Majin Zarak's third eye. Burning Convoy drives his fist into Majin Zarak's third eye. Flash Lio Convoy and Burning Convoy open their Matrix compartments, combining forces in an ultimate Double Matrix Blaster attack. It hits Majin Zarak directly in the eye, destroying him. The Cybertrons agree that the gate was sent to Gaea by whoever made it to be destroyed, due to a flaw in it that can be used to destroy the universe. Convoy returns through the teleport gate, and the Cybertrons destroy it to protect the universe. Cast '''Cybertron' *Hozumi Gôda as Lio Convoy *Takehito Koyasu as Convoy/Burning Convoy *Yumiko Kobayashi as Lio Junior, Magnaboss *Mantarô Iwao as Skywarp *Hiroaki Harakawa as Santon *Ryo Naitou as DJ, Tripledacus *Daisuke Ishikawa as Motorarm *Takeshi Maeda as Gimlet *Katashi Ishizuka as Tasmania Kid *Sanryo Odaka as Apache *Masami Iwasaki as Bighorn *Kenji Nakano as Diver *Yuuji Kishi as Scuba Destron *Tetsuo Komura as Galvatron *Takashi Matsuyama as Gigastorm *Hiroki Takahashi as Hellscream *Eiji Takemoto as Dirgegun *Junji Sanechika as Thrustol *Takeshi Watanabe as Max B *Kazuhiko Nishimatsu as God Neptune, Halfshell Other *Haruhi Terada as Computer Voice *Takeshi Watanabe as Big Mos Trivia *The movie was screened with clips of the first Beast Wars season, to sum up the Beast Wars series thus far, and the Beast Wars season 2 episode "Bad Spark", a preview for Japanese fans, because season 2 was yet to air. *Flash LioConvoy and Burning Convoy both received toys. They were repaints of the original LioConvoy and Convoy, and were repainted and redecoed respectively. *The Beast Wars Second movie animation improved on that of the series. *Most characters, with the main exception of LioConvoy and Galvatron, had their designs based on US Beast Wars toys. This is most of the toys were repaints or redecos. *Beast Wars Second received a followup series, Beast Wars Neo, but it did not receive a movie. *LioConvoy later reappeared in RobotMasters, and had a cameo in the IDW Publishing Beast Wars:The Gathering comic book series. References *Anime News Network page *IMDb page *BWTF.com review of the movie External links * Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Anime films Category:Anime of 1998 Category:Japanese films Category:Japanese-language films